Yami to Hikari
by steven watemaker
Summary: The light and the darkness... Will Kanzaki be able to pull Kikuchi out from the darkness back into the light? Or will she be too late? limeish but otherwise safeKikuchiXKanzaki... Please R


Notes: I'm back with another fic! bwahahahahaha... I don't own GTO, All I own is a run-down computer I use to write fics... Ciao! **Yami to Hikari (Darkness and Light)  
By: Steven Watemaker**

There he sat in his room... In the floor. His right leg outstretched, the other was arched to provide support for his left arm. His head was bowed, apparently thinking, pondering, weighing...

The lights were turned off. The only light came from the full moon, shining through the glass doors leading to the balcony... The pale moonlight illuminated the plush oriental carpeting, but only giving a glimpse at the silhouette who was seated in the floor... The man known to many as Kikuchi...

Kikuchi... Kikuchi... what on earth was going on with that boy's head? And why is he holding a knife in his hand?

"Life is pointless... I know that for a fact... Especially if the people around you are blind, asinine fools... Yes, fools. They fear what is different, act on their primitive, barbaric instinct, and render great minds as outcasts... I am one of them.  
Yes, I remember.. When I was treated like an outcast of society..." he thought to himself as memories raced through his brain.  
--------------

"Who is Einstein?" asked the Teacher. An eager student raised his hand.  
"He invented gravity!" exclaimed the wide-eyed pupil, taking his seat.  
"Very good!" said the teacher, but after a moment, he sees Kikuchi raising his hand.  
"What is it Kikuchi"  
"Einstein did not invent gravity. It is incomprehensible to invent gravity in the first place. It is a force that attracts an object of less mass to an object of greater mass. This force has been at work even before the universe was created. Therefore, it cannot be invented, but rather, discovered. It was Sir Isaac Newton who discovered gravity, not Einstein. Albert Einstein proposed the--" Kikuchi was cut off by his Teacher.  
"KIKUCHI!" he barked. "Stop Showing off with your made-up words! Now go out and stand in the hall until the period is over"  
--------------

Kikuchi laughed. He thought that it was the last time he was going to laugh, anyway...

"The social populace is infested by people with no regard for ethics" he paused, and tightened his grip on the knife in his hand. As the moon gave a glint of silver as the light reflected on his glasses, he continued to talk to himself.

"The vast majority of the population are all indifferent, ignorant, and apathetic." He gave a smug smile.

Then he asked himself in the silence... "Is there even a reason to live in this world?"

-  
koi mo yume mo tetsugaku de itsu mo kotae wa nai kedo... Love, dreams and logic never have the answers...

I have learned that fact early on...

Yes... life is really pointless. What is life anyway? It is just one giant combination of chemical reactions, whose sole purpose is to grow and populate and pollute and waste this world. Is there any other purpose for life? Why am I supposed to be here in the first place? We all may be just illusions, devoid of anything.  
-------------

As darkness was gripping Kikuchi's mind, a girl was running through the streets.. Her misty mismatched eyes were spraying tears as she ran... But to where? All she could remember was her conversation with her teacher, and a shocking revalaton that may cause her to lose the only man she ever loved...

"Kikuchi... Wait for me!"

Back inside Kikuchi's head, he was again thinking... Saying to himself that it was the last time he was going to contemplate anything... He was wrong.

"Love?" he thought. "It doesn't exist. It is just a myth, created by delusioned people to satisfy their needs. It is, like life, just another chemical reaction: the synthesis of Oxyticin and dopamine..."

As he was thinking this to himself, a picture appeared in his mind's eye: Kanzaki Urumi...

Kanzaki... Kanzaki... Kanzaki...

The only girl who shined in his exact same wavelength... The only girl who understood, let alone know what was on his mind...

"Yes, Kanzaki" said Kikuchi, smiling slightly. "You were both beautiful and intelligent; both intense and soft... I-i"

"What is this feeling?" Kikuchi said as he dropped the knife in his hand to grab his chest. "I feel, longing... I feel my heart is trying to tell me something..." As warmth spread throughout his battered soul, the dark side of him told him otherwise. "It is just a trick... An illusion... Life-is-pointless!"

Kikuchi grabbed the knife, and stared at his wrist, probably for the last time in his life. He already wrote a suicide note, explaining that the thing he was about to do was the result of human apathy... That the darkness in society had been choking him... he needed freedom, and release. "The body is a prison for the soul"  
The knife hovered his pulse, and then he said his final words... "Sayonara, minnasan... Goodbye,Everyone"

His heart beat faster with an odd mix of both excitement and fear... He positioned the knife closer...

and closer...

slowly, quietly... Closer...

He was about to slit his wrist when the light turned on. And a vision of such extreme beauty shone above his eyes, which were still adjusting to the sudden flash of light. The woman who entered the room was Kanzaki Urumi.

Silence... The quiet was only broken by the sound of the knife dropping to the floor.

"Kanzaki? What are you doing here?"

"Silly! I was worried sick about you! If only Onizuka hadn't told me..."

"Told you what?"

"That you were suicidal!"

"Wow... He's pretty observant to notice that..."

Kanzaki smiled. She inched closer towards Kikuchi, and took him in her arms. The darkness that was shadowing Kikuchi was no more. As his heart raced, he savored Kanzaki's warmth. When he was let go, he noticed Kanzaki was crying...

"Why Kanzaki?" Kikuchi said as she looked at the girl who held him in her arms.

Kanzaki simply let go of him. She let her eyes fall to the floor for a moment, apparently trying to find strength in what she was about to say...

Kikuchi only looked at her form, and recieved the unexpected--

"SMACK!"

Kanzaki slapped him hard in the face. Kikuchi put his palm over the cheeck she had just hit, and looked into Kanzaki's mismatched eyes.

The same eyes that was pulling him back into the light...

The same eyes that were now holding bak tears.

"Can't you see?" Kanzaki abruptly said. There was a short pause, as Kanzaki frowned and looked at Kikuchi's eyes. Then she shouted "Can't you see? I love you, you Idiot!"

She finally let her tears fall down her cheeck. Kikuchi simply closed his eyes and pulled Kanzaki nearer him, positioning her head into his chest.

"Don't cry..."

Then, he moved his head closer, and pressed his lips against Kanzaki's...

Kanzaki's tears stopped flowing, and she wiped them with her sleeve. She kissed Kikuchi again, this time in the neck... Kikuchi felt everything that was killing him gently dissolve away.

The rest was a blur for Kikuchi, but it was a vivid memory for Kanzaki.

The rapture... the ecstacy, the sheer happiness and pleasure that she experienced that night...

That night with Kikuchi...

Kikuchi simply woke up the following morning, in his arms was Kanzaki. Both were devoid of any clothing; only covered by the satin sheets that kept them warm during the night but not to say that it was necessary...

In her sleep Kanzaki smiled and said "I love you Kikuchi", holding him tighter in her arms.

Kikuchi simply looked up at the ceiling and said to himself "Yes, there is a reason to live in this world; and even if the apathy and cruelty of the world is choking me" He looked at the girl who lay beside him and continued, "I have someone to keep me strong"  
The End...

* * *

Basically, that's it... It's kinda Crappy, I know, but please review! It reminds me of a quote from Genjo Sanzo (who has no relation to GTO, hehehe) "If you die, then nothing will happen; but if you live, then you will have the power to make things happen"... Well, that's it... Ciao! 


End file.
